Easter Eggs
Main= Easter Eggs are secrets, hidden gems, or jokes hidden in both the game and game files of Five Nights at Candy's. Most of the Easter Eggs are very noticeable while some are not. Some of them are references to famous persons/youtubers, but most of them are hinting information about ingame lore. |-|FNAC= Markiplier Easter Egg In Cam 11 (the Drawing Room), one might see a drawing of Markiplier with a Warfstache. If the player clicks on the Warfstache, the Maintenance Panel will be pushed down automatically and the tan computer in The Office will have a static screen. Seconds after, a picture of the Markiplier Animatronic will appear on the screen and an audio recording will emit a sound saying, "I am the king of Five Nights at Freddy's." This is a recording of Markiplier completing Night 6 in one of his videos. Shadow Candy Well known for being a hallucination or ghost, Shadow Candy is one unique Easter Egg. To trigger him, the player will check Cam 01 and find what it seems to be a shadowy animatronic figure on the stage. If the player pulls down the Maintenance Panel, Shadow Candy will appear as a large, levitating disembodied head in front of the window. If opserved for too long, he will crash the game. The Blue Cat Figurine This figurine is a small blue cat object, also called the origami cat, that has sharp edges and flat sides. The model of the figurine seems to be unfinished and only has the, "TOY" texture on it. This figurine is triggered randomly and will only be seen in the Arcade Area, Backstage 1, Parts & Service and the ending screen after beating 7/20 mode. The figurine in the Arcade Area will be on top of the table on the left side of the screen. The figurine in Backstage 1 will be on top of the grey shelf on the right side of the screen. However, the figurine that is seen in Parts & Service will be sitting on top of the dismantled Penguin body. In the ending screen after beating 7/20 mode it can be seen on the left side of the screen. This figurine returns in the, "Thank You Too Scott," teaser and sits on top of the Penguin's head. 885.png|The origami cat in the Arcade Area. Origami cat backstage 1.png|The origami cat in Backstage 1. Origami cat parts & services.png|The origami cat in the Parts & Service room. Pink slip b.png|The origami cat in the screen after beating 7/20 mode. RAT in Extras To trigger this Easter Egg, the player must go to the "Characters," option in Extras. They will then must go to the last option where they will find an image of RAT. While this happens, the music will stop. Seconds later, RAT will go close to the viewer (camera), and twitch. A second later, RAT will go into his original pose. Candy's and Cindy's noses You can click on the poster of Candy and Cindy (specifically their noses) in The Office, and a honking sound will issue. Cindy's honk is a higher pitch than Candy's honk. YOU FELL ASLEEP Sometimes posters in Main Hall 2 will change their backgrounds to bloody red, and words You Fell Asleep and It is Your Fault on both posters will be visible in a dark graffiti-like font. Main hall 2 hallucination.png|The hallucination in the Main Hall 2. |-|FNAC 2= 4th Star Minigame Upon completing Night 8 (7/20 Nightmare Mode), the player will earn a 4th star on the main menu, which notably flickers on occasion with the rest of the text but not the other three stars. Clicking this 4th star will trigger a bonus minigame. Beginning in an unclear part of the map, perhaps not even in the same building as the other minigames, the player controls possibly a younger version of Mary Schmidt in a black dress and bright green sleeves and pantlegs. A banner saying "Grand Reopening" is on the wall behind them. The only possible path to take is left into a large stage room with the stage on the left side, where a crowd of happy children watches RAT and The Cat in non-withered condition on the stage while their parents stand off to the side and vintage music is heard in the background. Upon entering the room, the scene progresses in total automation and the player is unable to move. A young boy (with may be her brother) wearing a shirt of the same bright green as Younger Mary and a woman ( may be their mother) in the crowd excitedly runs up to the edge of the stage, the music gradually slowing into an eerie warped version of itself and fading. RAT slowly bends down and reaches out towards the boy, every face in the crowd turning from happy to surprised or scared in a single frame. The minigame ends. After that we are taken to the black screen with words To be concluded and after few seconds, the big pixelated 3 shows up, hinting towards Five Nights at Candy's 3. Scribble Netty Easter Egg If the player clicks on ScribbleNetty's face drawing on Cam 014, the reconnecting error will appear on camera, and the ScribbleNetty animatronic will appear on camera, laughing. After few seconds, she will disappear. Like the Markiplier Easter Egg in the first FNaC game, this Easter Egg is only available once per night. Popgoes the Weasel On Cam011 there's a drawing of Popgoes the Weasel from the fangame Popgoes. Once the player clicks on the nose of Popgoes, the short version of Popgoes the Weasel song will be heard. much like the scribble netty and markiplier easter eggs this is only available once per-night. Markiplier If the player types M-A-R-K on their keyboard on any night, a sound clip containing Markiplier making Spooky Noises can be heard from somewhere in the building. Like the others it's available once a night. Candy's Plush nose If you click on the Candy Plush's nose, a squeaky noise will issue from the Plush. This is similar to the poster of Candy and Cindy in the first game, as well as most Freddy posters in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Reverse Puppet During the Night 1 minigame, when the player enters the office for the first time, the Reverse Puppet will appear for a split second before vanishing again. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 |-|Gallery= FNAC 885.png|Blue Figurine Cat in the Arcade Area Closeup Origami Cat Arcade Area.png|Zoom in while in the Arcade Area Origami cat backstage 1.png|Blue Cat Figurine in Backstage 1 Closeup Origami Cat Backstage 1.png|Zoom in while in Backstage 1 Origami cat parts & services.png|Blue Cat Figurine in Parts & Service Closeup Origami Cat Parts & Service.png|Zoom in while in Parts & Service Pink slip b.png|Blue Cat Figurine visible on Night 7 Pink Slip Closeup Origami Cat 7 20 End.png|Zoom in while on Night 7 Pink Slip Tv.gif|Static right before Markiplier appears Markiplier tv.gif|Markiplier on computer screen Www.GIFCreator.me jmuB3s.gif|Shadow Candy looking on you through the window Rat extra.gif|RAT's animation in Extras FNAC 2 Girl minigame.gif|A girl in the minigame (presumably Mary Schmidt) 415.png|Boy from the minigame Rat minigame.gif|RAT waving on the stage Rat minigame karate chop action.gif|RAT, trying to presumably grab, or harm a child Ending bg animated semerone.gif|Main Area with stage from minigame 500.png|The area where we start in minigame Scribble Netty in Cam 14.png|ScribbleNetty on Cam 014 Reverse puppet minigame.png|Reverse Puppet sprite Category:Game Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2